


anywhere except the mouth

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He digs it up with his bare hands, and there's still grit under his fingernails when they scratch down Dean's back an hour later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anywhere except the mouth

**Author's Note:**

> _hey remember the time when i found a human tooth_  
>  _down on delancey_  
>  _hey remember that time we decided to kiss anywhere_  
>  _except the mouth_  
>  {regina spektor // that time}  
> 
> 
> Enabled by [ionsquare](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/).

Sam finds the skull they're looking for by accident--he trips over it, walking down a dirt road trying to find a shortcut back to the cabin they're staying in this season. He digs it up with his bare hands, and there's still grit under his fingernails when they scratch down Dean's back an hour later.

See, Sam gave up trying to live up to Dad's expectations when, for trying his best, all he got was cold stares and _you can do better_ s. Dean, on the other hand, Dean is easy to impress--aim the gun, kill the ghost, salt and burn--so Sam lets his older brother metaphorically sing praises to him, lets him bestow whatever reward he feels is necessary, which has lately been this--this salty sweat in his eyes and this hot, wet mouth on his dick and these strong, callused fingers gripping his ghosts of hipbones.

Sam digs his fingertips into Dean's shoulders, and then Dean's mouth trails away from his dick, up his stomach, nipping at the folds of skin along the way. Sam's not supposed to make a sound, that's part of the deal, so he doesn't moan, doesn't gasp, doesn't even whimper when Dean tongues at his Adam's apple, sucks on the bump of his collarbone, drags his bottom lip over each nipple and then blows on them to make them hard. Dean straddles Sam's shoulders with his arms and presses his open mouth to Sam's neck, and his half-hard, denim-covered cock up against Sam's own, which is practically begging to be jerked off, but Sam doesn't let it show, doesn't bite his lip, just holds one hand against the nape of Dean's neck and with the other hand, runs his fingernails up and down Dean's spine.

Dean humps him again, and Sam lets him go at his neck a little longer, until he can't take it anymore, and his hips buck up, rubbing his dick against rough fabric, and he comes too soon, so Dean sits up before he intends to, strings of saliva still trailing from his lips and semen pooling in the little shelf his cock's made in his jeans. Sam gasps _i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry_ as the hot blackness takes him over, and by the time it's gone, Dean is kneeling on the bed, jeans around his thighs, jerking himself off in fast, needy strokes. He comes on himself, on his bare belly and his already-ruined jeans, and all Sam can do is bite his lip and stare.

what are you looking at, Dean demands a moment later. It's not really a question, so Sam scrambles to gather up his clothes, pulls his jeans haphazardly up around his waist, belt buckle jangling, and gets to his room just a few minutes before Dad comes back. He hears him in the next room, talking with Dean.

_dean, you're supposed to be watching sam, not jerking off to playboy's car issue._

sorry dad, Dean says without a hint of panic or fear, it won't happen again.

_damn right it won't happen again. where's sammy?_

Dad comes in just as Sam pulls a clean shirt over his head. Dad starts talking about the damn skull, Sam can't really hear anything that comes out of Dad's mouth because Dean is right behind him, looking at his feet but Sam knows his eyes are still on fire, and it makes the dirt under Sam's fingernails ache.


End file.
